


hanzo's vore daddy: awakening

by Anonymous



Series: hanzo's vore daddy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mimes, Vore, daddy mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as hanzo and mccree settle deeper into vorelicious married life, tensions in overwatch are rising and the future seems it will not let our heroes forget the past. follow this sexmaster couple as they struggle with the humanity of not only themselves, but that of others. sexy vore also





	1. birth of the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all dem boiz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+dem+boiz).



> WHATS UP GUYS!!!1 lol  
> itz been a while so i hope some of u remember dis fic!!! thx 4 your patience!!!!  
> Newcomers: i recommend reading da previous fics in this seires if youre are interested so u will not be lost! thx!
> 
> plz tell ur friends that hanzos vore daddy is bak!  
> also if any1 can tell me how i can alert previous readers of hanzos vore daddy rebirth that this fic is here that would be nice? 
> 
> P.S. who here knows why i posted this fic today of all days plz comment ill give u a virtual cookie (truth will be revealed next chaptr!!!!)
> 
> stay sexy all!!! <3 u guyz!

it was a vorelicious day in the overwatch base. Mccree was walking around, bored. Suddenly he decided that it would be a good idea to welcome all the recent newcomers, such as brigitte. torbojrns daughter. Hoever, he could not find her!

 _maybe, she is in her room!_ mccree thought. With a spring in his step and slinkies in his hands and spurs on his boots he ran to the main overwatch hallway where everyones rooms were. he was so excited to meet her that he ignored the door, which was adorned wth christmas lights, and lots and lots of polaroids of brigitte posing with various anime mascots in big costumes.

“Brigitte! please open up! it’s me, m’cree!” he said joyfully, with joy.

the door opened. and mccree gasped.

“McCre? ive heard a lot about u.” Brigitte said. “and please. call me brigitte-chan!”

“ok, brigitte-chawn.” mccre said. they stood there and mccree noticed what she was wearing. _Huh??_ she wuz wearing a full piece white and hot pink striped body suit with a tall collar and yellow buttons on the front, and to complete it was a pastel pink hat circumambient to her whole head that had rely long bunnie ears.

brigite noticed him staring. “Hehe~ she giggled” she giggled. “Do u like my popee the performer cosplaye?”

pmccree was trembling. unease filled his body like he was a twinkie and  unease was the twinki filling. “i. i love it.” he said.

brigitte smiled. “im studying to become a mime 1 day so i always have 2 be ready to perform!!!” she shouted, and did a twirl. then she stepped out into the hall and demonsyrated several mime movements for him.

“wow, great!” mccere said. “uhh would you look at da time??”

“Huh?” biscuit said.

“it's high noon.” mccree announced and he ran out of there really quickly because..... he had a meeting to get to! a meeting..... With the naked cowboy cult!

as he was running to new york he started 2 think about brigitte. and what he had seen. He had been noticing a lot of mimes popping up recejntly.

The first one was tracer, that time ago at his and hanzod wedding. Mccree had given her his fearful suport and run away, just like he had with bridgitte just now. and now, another member of overwatch? Was acmime? something, Fishy was going on...... and it wasnt just the sushi he had stopped to buy for lunch.m.....

Soon, mccree arrived at the naked cowboy cult headquarters in new york.

“Welcome, naked cowboys.” the naked cowboy in charge in mccrees absence said. this was the current naked cowboy of new York, and would be for many years to come. For once mccree had taken charge as the true Naked Cowboy months ago, he had put an end to the pain and syffering that the appointed Naked Cowboys had gone through. Before, the naked cowboy had been doomed to die every winter due to the cold and a new tribute from the cult would be chosen. but mccree had proposed a retirement period during certain months in the winter. The naked cowboy could rest and the people would be appeased by a naked cowboy shrine and statue in his place. It was perfect.

And now in his legacy mccree stood and witnessed the meeting that his sexond in command was leading. and gasped.

“As we naked cowbois are a shining exampllle of the true image of cowboys and therefore myst hold up dat image, there is one rising issue in this modern era that we must address.” The cowboye deputy looked grimm as he showed the room full of cowboys of all ages and backgrounds the next slide on his presentation....

Mccree gasped.

the slide said.......... “MIMES.”


	2. chapter2or somethibg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SEXIE BOIES WAZUP LOL! IM HERE WHIT CHAPTR 2!@@@ENJOY :-)  
> THX TO "DAD" FOR UR COMENT

“Dats rite” the cowboy deputie said spookily.”Mimes >:3c” His sface wss so scary and ominous. it was scary

“as we sll kno, dere hav been reports of mimes poping up from all around dav world! ... and as coeboiz, mimes of corpse ade da natural enemy!” he roared passionately. All the cowboes in the room began to cry and yodel.

Mccrre was so shook at this news that he droped hos sushi. his susji was so good, and he had dropped it it. it was now on da floor!

“NO” he gutturally screamed tryong to pick it up but it was 2 late and the sushi was in fragments on the dirtt cowbloy floorm. All around him the coaboys were yodelling.

A cowboy wearing a black short sleeve shirt that had hot pink letters on it in all caps saying “RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR” with a long sleeve shirt underneath that had matching hot pink stripes onn the sleeves noticrd mccree.  

“Aw.” he said patting mvrrees shoulder. “It is okie.”

“No it isn't.” Mccree shouted emotionally. he slapped the cowboys arm away and he ran away out of thebuiilding sobbing.

He decided to run back to The overwatch headquarters. but on the way there, he bumped into...........sombra! and......mercy? They were both wearing fancy, sexy clothing. Sombra was wearing her usual purple puffle outfit but it was a sexier version, and mercy was wearing a SEXY black short sleeve dress  with white long sleeves underneath. 

“Hai mcrrreeee!” sombran said.

“Oh, hey sombrero and mercy.” mccree said casually, like he had not been on the floor sobbing 5 minutes before. “Whats up?”

“Oh its a girls night out-”

“Ohai mccree!!!!” mercy shouted. “U doing anything tonight? We are going to da club”

“Heckh ya i would love 2 come to the club with u gals!” mccree screamed.

“oh haha, great” sombra said, depressedly. Her face was in the shadoes and her purple orbs like amethysts shone for a single second as she looked over to mercy. She thought that it would have been a special night for the two of them. but maebe....not.....

“Great” mercy said, full of joy as she put her right arm around sombe and her left arm around mccree. “But, mccree, we are going to have to pick out a new outfit for you. This just wont do!” shewinkdd.

“You are right mercy! Grrr, lol. Am i right?” mccree said.

“Haha.” sombra said, cherishing mercies touch


End file.
